I Know You
by waiting4tomorrow
Summary: Rose Weasley didn't expect much from a summer job, other than some solitude time from him. Yes the exact him who kissed her last term, the exact him who was her cousin's best mate, the exact him who she fell in love with. RWXSM


Rose Weasley didn't expect much from a summer job at Flourish and Blotts other than some peaceful time in a dusty bookstore with the occasional misguided customer that doesn't know anything about the difference between Greek mythology and Romanian vampire stories.

Today she sat in the same wooden stool she had been sitting at for the past month and a half. It was July, and the weather man said it would be the hottest summer England has yet to see. She was stuck here while her cousins and friends were all enjoying the sun and tropical fruit smoothies by the pool.

_'Mum, I really want this. Can I please take a job this summer?' _She had asked her mother knowing perfectly if she found a job at a store her mother adored then she would certainly say yes. _'Rosie, I never had a summer job before but I believe this is a good experience for you' _her father had said when he had allowed her to accept the job. The real reason she was sitting in this stuffy store with on one in sight was all because of one arrogant, gorgeous Malfoy.

Rose Weasley had started to get inexplicable feelings for a certain Malfoy who was best friends with her cousin Albus. She and Scorpius had been mere acquaintances until he had unsurprisingly kissed her the last day of term in June. He bluntly apologized and went to find Albus in another compartment. Since then she had been star struck.

The eldest Weasley-Granger had, had some relationships here and there, but never too serious. And mostly never with any Slytherins, even though the whole houses unity thing had been accomplished she never had an attraction to any of them. They always seemed to think they were all better than everyone else. Stupid gits.

But it wasn't the last of the famous Malfoy she seen of, he had come in to the bookshop multiple times since she had started working here but had only said less than ten words to her. His devishily annoying smirk looked back at her was she would pass by him in the shop, but he didn't stay every long. Only to ask for a book, pay and go. That's all he did and well she didn't mind, it was an excuse to see him. Although she knew it was best not. Her father detested Malfoy, well more Scorpius father Draco. According to my Mum, they had been enemies at Hogwarts.

Today like any other day, she been left alone to close the shop. Mr. Blotts, always had afternoon appointments and, knowing her mother very well, left complete responsibility to Rose. She didn't mind, she could easily slack off on the job and do what she please with the exception of burning down the shop.

Looking at an old copy of Witch Weekly's from last April, Rose hummed to herself silently to the Muggle radio her boss supplied. Rose's favorite music was Muggle, apparently she fallen in love with it like her mother. At home they had countless records all belonging to her mother.

The bookshop was empty apart from her, customers rather be alongside their pools or inside venues with air-conditioning, unlike Flourish and Blotts. Her navy blue dress sticking to her body and the silver locket that was wrapped around her creamy neck felt heavy against her chest. Rose's dad had gotten it for her when she'd turned eleven and was about to go to Hogwarts. He'd put a picture of the two of them laughing in the snow when she was six. It had been the best day of her life.

She could almost feel the cold, freezing snow and the cool breeze that had attacked Britain that day. In their quiet backyard Ron had decided to take Rose and her younger brother, Hugo, out to play in the snow and slide down the sled together.

They'd made a snowman with a carrot nose and one of Grandma Molly's many scarf. Had a snow fight in which Ronald had let the children win, and drank hot cocoa at the end of the day.

She woke up back to reality as the radio behind her started to play some Muggle rock songs; she tuned it back to some feel good songs, turned it louder, and picked up some books and left the counter. She twirled as one of her favorite songs started to play, moving her lips along the music.

_"And love such a silly game we play, Oh like a summer's day in May,"_

Twirling to the music, her dress floated like Cinderella's at the ball. The locket turning along the dress, hitting her chest, hair flowing around her face, sticking to her plum lips as she was singing.

_  
"Love, who can tell me I am wrong? I just think that I am strong,"_  
As she started to twirl yet again she hit something. Opening her eyes she came face to face with another body. A very fit body by the looks of the chest that stared back at her.

_  
Oh, crap._

Rose looked up to find that the body, and the hands around her elbows not only belong to the devil, but the devil by the very name of Scorpius Malfoy.

_Oh, crap again_

  
She didn't know how she had not heard the door open. Not heard the bell ring. Not even his footsteps, as the floor was rather old and creaked quite a bit.

"Oh, don't stop on my account Weaslette." Malfoy grinned. Toe-rag.

"Enjoying the show, Malfoy?" She replied smirking back at him, score one for Rosie. Daddy would be so proud. Leaving Malfoy speechless.

She turned on her heal; walking back towards the table she left the rest of her books, before her little 'spectacle". Turning back to put back those few books, ignoring him completely. How dare him kiss her, and not talked to her for more than a month and now all the sudden insulting her?

"I need a book." He said breaking the silence.

"Well, obviously as it is a bookshop, what else would you be looking for a hippogriff?" saying harshly Rose responded, looking him straight in the eye.

_  
Rose: 2 Scorpius: 0_

"What do you need?" I said clenching my teeth, looking if there were any other unexpected visitors around.

"Balzac's play Scenes de la vie privée" he answered nonchalantly.

"Didn't know there was enough capacity in your brain Malfoy to know another language," she grinned, surprise Malfoy didn't retort back with one of those jokes about her family.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Weasley." He said coolly. Blankly staring at her sky blue eyes she had inherited from her father as he had from his father.

"Yet we have known each other for years." She said, looking away.

"Mere acquaintances." He told her.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed before last term." She mumbled turning around to put another book back in a shelf.

"Listen Rose." He had walked forward touched her shoulder, making her turn around. Bloody git.

"Nothing happened in my mind. As it should be in yours." She pushed off his hand harshly. Malfoy will not get his way, whichever way it was.

Then they stared at each other. Eyes meeting, gray against blue. Tension so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Weasley versus Malfoy. The lust over them mixing with the mutual hatred from years.

"Oh! Excuse me!" a middle age witch walked in, hand in heart as she saw the position the two teenagers were in.

"I'll be right with you madam." Rose replied never taking her eyes off the boy that stood in front of her.

"What would you be looking for?" Rose asked as she finally broke the stare between her and Malfoy.

Rose helped the old lady with finding the book she was looking for. The woman simply astonished that the bookseller would leave two kids alone on a hot day kept on hurrying Rose. She paid and left. Mumbling to herself about kids and their public displays of affection. As if. Malfoy stood in the background waiting patiently.

"What do you want now?" Rose asked, tired of him.

"The book, Weasley. Do you really have such short term memory?" he replied, a harsh tone in his voice.

"Shut up Malfoy." She retorted.

"Is that really how you treat your customers? Tsk, Tsk. What would Grandpa Weasley say?" he grinned knowing that insulting her family caused her to go into full redhead temper mode.

"He'd say 'Shove it up your ass'," she replied smiling she hadn't given Malfoy full satisfaction.

She climbed up the wobbly sliding latter that led to the Muggle French authors.

Balzac Balzac Balzac.

She stood on her tip toes as she reached for the only copy left. Before reaching for the book she slipped and fell down to the ground. But instead of hitting the ground with a loud thud she landed among the strong arms of only Malfoy.

He gave a loud groan as her knee dug into his stomach. Oops.

"Couldn't have a more graceful fall can you, Weasley?" he groaned.

"Couldn't be stronger, Malfoy?" she suggested back at him.

Arms around his neck, Rose simply looked at their situation. She was in his arms, her short dress showing little too much thigh. Her father would be disappointed. A Malfoy? That was exactly the opposite he wanted her with. She stared back at his eyes. His cold gray eyes that had the tiniest bit of blue in them. Faces just inches apart, their breath becoming heavier as their noses almost touched.

But before they could have done anything Malfoy suddenly lost his gripped on her and she went tumbling down.

"Malfoy!" she screamed as she cringed, butt hurting more than ever.

"Couldn't you have been more careful?" she asked as she started to get up again.

Helping her Malfoy took her elbow and helped her get up. She dusted her dress and glared at him. He chuckled, what was so funny?

"Seems as you have inherited your mother's clumsiness," he stated.

"How would you know about my mother?" she glared. How dare he?

"I know more about you then you let on." He said, wait what was that? Is Malfoy blushing? Call St. Mungo's the boy's sick!

"Oh really? What do you know? Do tell." She said, eyes in slits, daring him to go on.

"I know that you love Muggle music and know all the lyrics to all the songs. I know that your dad gave you that locket when you were eleven." He continued talking taking a closer step towards her. "I know that are jealous of your cousins because you're stuck here and they are enjoying the sun. I know you detest plain potatoes but you love French fries. I know that you love the snow more than the heat. I know that at Hogwarts you take more notes than the Ravenclaws do, and I know you enjoyed that kiss I gave you on the train last term." He finished only just a few feet away form her now.

She blushed, "What do you do, stalk me now?" she asked.

"No, I have simply taken in interest. Is that illegal?"

"Should be." She whispered.

"You want to know what else I know? I know that right now you feel attracted to me. I know right now I feel attracted to you. I know that I've been thinking about the day I kissed you. I know right know that I want you." Scorpius said before closing the space between them.

Rose was backed up into the bookshelf. His hands went straight to face, cupping her face, as they continued kissing. Slowly, better than their first kiss where it had been just been a peck. This was more passionate. There was love, there was worry, and there was lust. Her hands playing with his soft silver hair, his now on her waist grinding them into his.

They came back for air minutes later. Resting her forehead against his.

"You're quite smart." She breathes in, trying to calm down her heartbeat.

"Glad you've caught on." He smirked again before engulfing her into another passionate kiss.


End file.
